Helping Harry
by Witch-in-Training 2104
Summary: Selena Jackson moves to Hogwarts during the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She's placed in Gryffindor alongside Harry Potter. She only knows him a few weeks before he is entered to take part in the tournament. Can she help him survive the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Helping Harry

Walking into the Great Hall, I feel painfully aware of the number of people staring at me. Moving to a new school is never easy and starting a few weeks into the school year was hardly ideal; add to the fact that I know no-one in the school besides Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and the situation is overwhelming to say the least. I had just moved from Australia with my mother and am starting at Hogwarts during my fourth year. Up until recently, I had been homeschooled by my mother but when we moved to England, mother decided I should mix with people my own age, and where better than the best wizarding school in the country?

I had been brought into Professor Dumbledore's office this morning when a worn, old looking hat was placed onto my head; I nearly fell off my chair when it started talking to me. Speaking of how I showed potential and great loyalty and bravery, it announced to the room that I was to be in Gryffindor house. That was 2 hours ago and I am now making my way over to the Gryffindor table, trying to block out the stares I can feel around me, I mean, honestly, don't they have anything better to do than stare at the new kid? I settle myself next to a friendly looking girl with brown bushy hair, a book in one hand as she eats. Just as I am putting food on my plate she closes her book and says,

"Hello, you're new here, aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger." She smiles then and offers her hand. I take it and return the smile, thinking some of the people here might not be so bad.

"I'm Selena Jackson, nice to meet you."

"How old are you Selena? I'm just trying to figure out if we are in the same year..." Hermione asks, looking at me curiously. I'm just about to answer when two boys flop down on the bench opposite us, shovelling food into their mouth within seconds of their arrival. One has red hair, and the other black, pushed to the side so that I can just see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. And straight away I know who he is, I mean, everyone knows the story of the Boy Who Lived, right? Trying not to stare I turn back to Hermione and say, "I'm fourteen."

"Same as us then, you must be in our year. By the way, Selena, these two pigs are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The boy, Ron acknowledges me with a wave before returning to his food. Harry Potter stops eating to say hello and shake my hand. Looking properly at him for the first time I can see the way his hair sticks out and his emerald eyes sparkle as he smiles at me. I smile back as Professor McGonagall makes her way over to us.

"Selena, glad to see you are settling in, I trust Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have been taking care of you?" McGonagall asks, turning her gaze to Harry and Ron and giving them a look that made me think that this woman was not one to mess with, especially as they seemed to squirm under her gaze.

"They have been very kind professor, thank you."

"Very good," She says, returning her attention to me. "Here is your timetable, your mother made it known that you wished to study Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, History of Magic and Divination, is that correct?" She pauses briefly, allowing me to nod before she continues. "Okay well your timetable is sorted, now about whom you shall share a dormitory with, I have arranged for you to share a dormitory with Miss Granger and her roommates. I shall leave Hermione to help you arrange your things. The password is Balderdash." With that she turned away, allowing Ron to return to his food. I look at the timetable in my hand and see I have Care of Magical Creatures next with the rest of Gryffindor and the Slytherins.

"Who teaches Care of Magical Creatures?" I ask Harry, as Ron has his face so filled with food I would be surprised if he could speak before Christmas and Hermione is once again absorbed in her book.

"Now that would be Hagrid. He tends to be a little, err, short-sighted when it comes to some of the magical creatures we face, but don't get me wrong, his heart is in the right place." Harry says to me, glancing over at the staff table, "There he is now, talking to McGonagall."

I follow his gaze and see a large, slightly wild looking man, with a beard as big as his hair. Still, he looks kind enough. On his left I see a man who looks as though he has something nasty placed under his nose. Even from this distance, I can see that his hair is greasy. Before I can even ask Harry, he says, "That's Snape. Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin." From the way he says his name I can tell there is some bad feelings between Snape and Harry but I decide not to push it; maybe he'll tell me later.

"So, Selena is it? Where are you from?" Ron asks me, speaking to me for the first time. Turning my attention to Ron, I say,

"Well my mother is from England but I have lived most of my life in Australia."

"Before moving here did you ever go to a wizarding school?" Harry asks me, curiously.

"Nope, mum always home-schooled me. I think that was part of the reason for the move to England, she couldn't deal with me blowing up the kitchen for the tenth time." I joke, amazed when Harry laughs, at my joke! Hermione suddenly closes her book and puts it in her bag before she stands.

"We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures if we're not careful." She remarks. "Selena, do you have all the books you need for your lessons?"

"Yes, my mother took my shopping for them yesterday." I reply. Hermione nods at me before turning to leave the Great Hall. I quickly scramble to my feet, not wanting to lose her as she may be my first friend since, well, ever. I'm just about to reach the door when Harry calls after me,

"Selena, wait for us! We won't bite you know." I turn and look at Harry, who gives me a dazzling smile. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers :)

Chapter 2

Walking to Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Ron, I was amazed by how relaxed I felt in their company. The only people I feel truly comfortable around are my mother and Liam, my four year old little brother. Before coming to Hogwarts I never had any friends, instead I spent my time with my mother and Liam. It's strange, I had never minded not having any friends of my own before, but now that I had met Harry, Hermione and Ron, I started to wonder why I had kept myself to myself for the majority of my life. Breaking my train of thought, a voice called out to me from behind us. Or, at least, I think he was calling out to me.

"Oi Newbie, ditch Scarhead and Weasel and walk with us, we'll take care of you." Called the voice of an arrogant sounding pig. Turning around to look at him, I see Harry and Ron have pulled their wands out. I see a boy with a sneer etched onto his face and blond hair framing his face. I suppose some girls may think of him as good looking, if you liked someone who looks like a ferret. Thinking quickly to prevent some serious hexing going on, I act way more confident than I feel when I say,

"My name is not Newbie, it is Selena. And who said I wanted you to take care of me Blondie?"

The boy narrows his eyes at me before taking a step towards me. I try not to act like he bothers me but there's something about the way he is looking at me that makes me take a step back. Sensing my discomfort, Harry steps in front of me, blocking me from the boy.

"I'm only going to say this once Malfoy. Leave her alone." Harry says, wand pointed towards the boy, Malfoy.

Malfoy and the two gorillas next to him pause at his words before coming to the conclusion the Harry is serious and, after sneering they stalk off. Towards where our Care of Magical Creatures class is about to take place. Damn.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks me, putting his wand back in his robes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for defending me back there." I answer, relieved that Malfoy has left me alone. Being the new kid is never easy, especially when you are the new kid in a school of magic.

"Hey, no problem. I wasn't just going to stand by and let Malfoy bully you. Problem is we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins and if you knew Malfoy, you'd realise he loves nothing more than bothering people, especially Gryffindors." Harry informed me as we reached Hermione and the rest of our class outside a hut.

"Mornin!" Said Hagrid, the man Harry pointed out to me earlier. He was almost as big as the hut, with a black, bushy beard that, quite frankly needed combing. Still, he seemed friendly enough. "Be'er wait for the rest of the Slytherins, they won't want ter miss this – Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid repeated. He turned and saw me for the first time. "Oh, hello. I'm Hagrid, are you new?"

"Yes, I just arrived this morning. I'm Selena Jackson, nice to meet you Hagrid." I say and smile at Hagrid. Hermione smiles at me before she asks Hagrid "What exactly are Blast-Ended Skrewts?"

Hagrid pointed to a crate. Inside it was the most disgusting creatures I had ever seen. If this is what the magical creatures looked like on this side of the world then I might just fly back to Australia on my broomstick. They looked like shell-less lobsters and didn't appear to have a head. They stank like fish, the rotting kind. Just looking at them was making me feel sick. Sparks seemed to be coming from the end of some of them and they would go flying forward. Merlin's beard, why did I choose to take this class again?

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said, sounding sort of proud. Why anyone would be proud of these creatures I don't know. They were absolutely disgusting. "Thought we could raise them, as a project."

"And just why would we want to raise them?" Damn. I recognise that voice. While my attention before was focused on Hagrid and then the horrible lobster things I had failed to notice Malfoy and his two gorillas standing closer to Hagrid's hut than the rest of us as they kept as far away from the crate as they could manage. Ha, I knew he was a wimp.

Hagrid went on to explain that we were going to try feeding them and I watched as Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione before they stepped forward to pick up frogs liver to try and feed the Skrewts. Oh well, might as well follow their lead. Picking up some frogs liver whilst trying not to vomit I knelt down next to Harry, who smiled at me as I tried to tempt a Skrewt into eating the liver. Nothing was happening; I was starting to wonder if they even had mouths. After 10 minutes a boy from my own house suddenly yelled out in pain. Turning to look at him I saw that he had a horrible burn mark on his hand. Guess that explains the name 'Blast-Ended' Skrewts.

The rest of the lesson passed without much else happening and I found myself walking to lunch with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once we reached the Great Hall Ron piled more food on his plate than he ate this morning and I wondered how he could possibly be this hungry, Harry caught my eye and laughed.

"I can tell what you are thinking and in answer to your question, yes he always eats this much."

I smile and start to eat when I notice Hermione has already finished eating.

"Well, I'm off to the library." She said.

"What!" Ron asked her. "We haven't even got homework yet, why on earth do you need to go to the library?"

Hermione just looked at him before turning to me, "Will you be okay if I leave you with Harry and Ron? You have Divination with them next anyway."

I nod and she smiles before saying a quick "See you at dinner."

Trying to start a conversation before an awkward silence starts, I say "So, Divination. Who teaches that?"

Ron looks up at the staff table and points to a woman wearing clothes covered in beads and chains with glasses that magnified her eyes. She reminded me of a banshee, I think it was the hair. "That would be Trelawney. And I'm telling you now; don't listen to anything she says."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

><p>If I thought the Blast-Ended Skrewts were bad, they were nothing compared to the hour I wasted in Divination. Within the first five minutes of the lesson I had already decided that Professor Trelawney was about as psychic as a teapot. Halfway into the lesson I pulled Harry out of his daydream to ask him why Hermione doesn't do Divination with him and Ron. I had to hide my giggles when he smirked and said, "She did. Before Trelawney offended her and she knocked a crystal ball to the floor and stormed out." My respect for Hermione had risen greatly when I heard that.<p>

Now though, it was dinner time and we had just met up with Hermione to walk to the Great Hall when Malfoy called out to Ron. Honestly, doesn't that boy ever shut up? I had only known him a day and I was already resisting the urge to hit him with a Jelly Legs jinx. In his hand he was holding the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and he seemed to take great delight in insulting Ron about his parents who were featured in today's parents. From the way Ron was clenching his fists I could tell this was not going to end well. Apparently, so could Harry. He defended Ron and insulted Malfoy which made me smile, but when Harry went to turn away I saw Malfoy pull out his wand.

"Harry!" I yelled but I didn't need to worry for him. With a loud BANG, where Malfoy had stood previously was a... ferret.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Called the voice of Mad-Eye Moody. I'd heard about him from Harry earlier in Divination.

"Did he get you?" Mad-Eye asked Harry, who shook his head.

The ferret started flying around the Entrance hall whenever Moody moved his wand. Looking at Malfoy flying around the hall was quite funny, but when I looked at the expression on Moody's face while he was flinging Malfoy across the hall, I felt rather scared.

Of course, the moment was ruined and my fears disappeared when Professor McGonagall asked Professor Moody what he was doing; the look on his face vanished, making me wonder if I had imagined it. When Professor McGonagall found out it was a student, she spoiled everyone's fun by transforming Malfoy back to his normal, annoying self. Shame really, I thought he looked better as a ferret.

Dinner that night was fun, especially with Ron reminiscing on "Draco Malfoy, the amazing, bouncing ferret." I also got to meet Fred and George, the Weasley twins, when Ron introduced us. They are hilarious; I was in stitches throughout dinner, I even managed to forget my concerns about Moody.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and I said goodnight to Harry and Ron, they had finally stopped discussing Malfoy the ferret and instead had started wondering what Defence against the Dark Arts would be like on Thursday. Now thought, as I am laying in my bed in the dormitory I shared with Hermione and two other girls, Lavender and Parvati, I am struggling to get the image of Professor Moody's face out of my head.<p>

"Goodnight Selena." Hermione murmured sleepily from her bed.

"Yeah, goodnight." I answered back. That night I fell into an uneasy sleep where I dreamt of Professor Moody and a cold, cruel laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: First, I must apologise for the long delay in updating this story but after the last chapter was published, I had to go into hospital for a week and then once I was better I had exams to sit, hence the reason for the long delay between this chapter and the last one. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their story alerts and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

Chapter 3

I awake the next morning with the sun shining on my face and I can hear Lavender and Parvati gossiping about boys and make up. Stretching one last time, I force myself to leave my warm bed and I make my way to the shower. By the time I am ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, I am alone in the dormitory. I hate to admit it but I am a little disappointed that Hermione hadn't waited for me as we seemed to be getting on well yesterday, however when I make my way into the common room, I see Hermione waiting for me with Harry and Ron. Harry smiles at me, as if he can sense my previous disappointment.

"You didn't think we'd leave you did you?" Harry asks me, causing me to blush, ashamed that he could read me so easily. I really need to learn to trust people more. After eating my breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Ron, my day was quite uneventful, unless you count Neville Longbottom melting, according to Harry, his sixth cauldron in Potions. I thought Professor Snape was particularly horrid to Neville and when he returned from detention in the evening, he looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"What did he make you do Neville?" I asked, curious as to why he was in such a state.

Neville turned to me and, looking as though he was resisting the urge to throw up he informed me that he was made to disembowel a barrelful of horned toads. I watched, fascinated as Hermione taught him a charm to remove the toad guts from under his fingernails. Merlin, she made magic look effortless. Ron caught my attention when I heard him saying to Harry,

"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad, and bounced him all around the dungeon..." While Harry chuckled at the mental image Ron provided, I couldn't help but think that with Moody anything was possible...

* * *

><p>Being in Harry, Ron and Hermione's company helped me feel relaxed about being at Hogwarts and before I knew it, the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was upon us on my first Thursday here. Waiting outside Moody's classroom, I couldn't help remember my previous anxieties about Moody and while I had no doubt that his lesson would be interesting, I was unable to stop myself from wishing I was still in the library with Hermione. When the bell finally rang, I dragged my feet to the front of the class and, just like Divination, I found myself sat next to Harry. After being informed that we would not need our books, Moody informed us that our class was very behind on dealing with curses.<p>

"You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and went redder than a tomato, putting her completed horoscope back into her bag. Not only can Moody see through the back of his own head but he apparently he can see through solid wood. He really isn't helping me relax in his presence; especially when his next question was which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law. Because that was obvious, at least to me, surely he meant the unforgivable curses. I mean, it's in the name. I raised my hand, along with several other people, including Hermione of course and Ron.

Keeping his magical eye on Lavender, Moody pointed to Ron, who said "Er, my dad told me about one... is it called the Imperius curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would _know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius curse."

With that Moody got to his feet, and after rummaging around his desk draw, he produced a glass jar containing three spiders. Immediately, I could see where this was going and I gasped, a look of horror appearing on my face. Harry looked at me curiously but didn't say anything; I think he assumed I didn't like spiders. On Harry's other side, I saw Ron recoil slightly when he saw the spiders; I guess this is why Harry thinks I'm afraid of them.

Once Moody manages to capture one of the spiders in the jar, he performs the curse on the spider and it starts swinging backwards and forwards, performing back flips and cartwheels, finally breaking out into a tap dance. Everyone around me is laughing but I don't; I feel sick. Moody is not laughing either.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

Almost as one, the laughter died. It was about time, honestly what a bunch of idiots, do they not realise how dangerous that spell could be?

"The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Merlin he can yell; I think the whole class jumped out of their skins.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Once again, Hermione put her hand up and surprisingly, so did Neville. I'd seen enough of Neville over the last few days to know that, besides Herbology, Neville didn't usually volunteer information; even he looked slightly surprised at his own daring.

"There's one – the Cruciatus curse." Neville said in a quiet voice.

"_Engorgio!" _Moody said, enlarging the spider so that everyone could see what effect the curse would have on the spider. Ron had moved so far away from Moody's desk, he was practically sat on Lavender's lap. "_Crucio!_"

Instantly, the spider started rocking from side to side; its legs bent in on its body. I was sure that if it could make noise, it would be screaming in agony.

"Stop!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes, the same time Hermione yelled for him to stop. Following her gaze I could see Neville's look of horror, clenching his hands against his desk, his eyes wide. Harry was looking between me and Neville with a look of questioning concern, but I didn't want to explain.

I had never told anybody but during the war, when I was just a baby, my mother and father worked with many other wizards and witches to try and bring down Voldemort and his death eaters. I was too young to remember the terror the wizarding community faced during Voldemort's reign of terror but my mother told me what it was like, living day after day unsure if you or your family was next. One day my dad was captured and tortured for some information Voldemort wanted, but when he refused to tell him, he murdered him after he had his 'fun' with him. That was why my mother chose to move to Australia with me. She was unhappy for years but then she met Kevin, Liam's dad and they married and had Liam after a whirlwind romance. But when Kevin decided to leave her to move in with his new girlfriend, she decided it was probably best to move back to England, especially if I could go to Hogwarts, as it was hard for my mother to teach me and deal with a hyperactive four year old at the same time.

Watching Moody torture the spider made me think of my father for the first time in years, wondering what pain he had to endure so he could protect his family and whatever information Voldemort needed. Looking at the third spider in the jar, I knew what its fate would be and I wondered how I was going to handle it.

"The last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_... the killing curse."

Without thinking, I grabbed hold of Harry's hand and closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch this; had no desire to watch this.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Moody roared.

Even with my eyes closed, I could hear the rushing sound of death approaching its victim. Several of the girls in the class cried out and I felt Harry squeeze my hand.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. How the bloody hell could he be so calm? "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Everyone turned to look at Harry, including myself, and his face started to redden. Wanting to reassure him I squeezed his hand, just like he did for me. By the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking about his parents who he lost in the war, just like my thoughts went to my father before.

Moody had started to speak again and everyone had started to make notes on the Unforgivable curses. This carried on until the end of the lesson, until the bell rang.

As we were dismissed, I could make out everyone was discussing the lesson, as if they had just seen a very entertaining circus act. But I had not found it entertaining and from the way Neville was staring at the wall in the side passage, he had not found it entertaining. Leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione for a moment, I hurried down to Neville to see if he was alright. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione had caught up, Neville was speaking again but in a higher than normal voice that sounded to me like he was trying to stop tears pouring down his face.

"Very interesting dinner – I mean lesson – what's for eating?"

"Neville, do you want to come down to dinner with –"I started to ask but Professor Moody came limping over to the five of us. After offering Neville a cup of tea and going on about how we've _got to know, _the four of us made our way down to dinner. After Hermione left to go to the library, rather than eating, I aimlessly pushed my food around on the plate, lost in my thoughts as Ron talked to Harry about something I had no interest in.

"Selena?" Harry asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I stared at him blankly before replying, "What?"

He smiled at me slightly before repeating the question he must have asked me before, "We are going to make our way back to the common room, do you want to come with us?"

I nod and get to my feet. Harry walks alongside me and chats quietly to Ron, not minding that I didn't feel like chatting. As we approach the Fat Lady, Harry pulls me out of my thoughts by asking,

"Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we'd seen the curses?"

Today in class I had got the impression that Moody didn't care if he got in trouble for what he was showing us; on the whole I think he seemed to enjoy the effect his spells had on the spiders and us in the class. And that thought terrified me more than anything I had seen today...


	4. Chapter 4

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and their alerts and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

Chapter 4

Back in the common room, Harry and Ron decide to make a start on the Divination work we were set earlier today. Although I am in no particular mood to do my work, I know that working on it now with Harry and Ron will take my mind off of my troubles so I find the three of us a table while Harry and Ron go up to their dormitory to get their charts and books.

When they returned, the three of us make very little progress. After an hour, most of which I spend destroying my second quill that week, I decide to voice what all three of us are thinking,

"I haven't got a clue what any of this rubbish is supposed to mean! Remind me again why I wanted to do Divination?"

Smiling at me, Harry exchanges a look with Ron.

"We ask ourselves that very question every week Selena," said Ron, who looked quite funny with his hair on end due to the number of times he had run his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "You know Harry, I think it's time to go back to the old Divination standby."

"What – make it up?"

After this, my mood rapidly improved as our suggestions got stupider and stupider.

"On Monday, I will be in danger of – er – burns."

"On Tuesday, I'll lose a treasured possession."

"On Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight."

"On Thursday, I'll be chased by a stampede of angry hippogriffs."

"And I'll be there with Colin's camera."

"Shut up Harry."

"And on Friday, I'll have a nasty fall."

Over the next hour our predictions get increasingly more tragic and Harry and Ron make me laugh so much I barely noticed Fred and George in the corner. We are just finishing our predictions when Hermione returns from the library.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she asks us.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawns.

"You seem to be drowning twice," Hermione points out, looking at his predictions. "Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?"

"What's in the box?" I ask Hermione, before Ron says something that causes an argument between the two, something that I have noticed happens a lot with these two. I wonder when they are going to realise they are both crazy about each other? I mean, it was obvious to me and I'd only known them a week.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione answers me, shooting Ron a dirty look. Removing the lid I could see about fifty different colour badges all bearing the same letters S.P.E.W.

"Spew? What's that?" I ask, with a curious look at Harry who shrugs his shoulders and picks up a badge.

"Not _spew_, it's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Was Hermione's rather impatient answer. Merlin, once she gets an idea in her head she doesn't give up does she?

"Never heard of it." says Ron.

"Well of course you haven't, I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" says a surprised Ron. "How many members have you got?"

"Well, if you three join, four." After Hermione says this, she gives me and Harry a hopeful smile and I don't have the heart to argue with her, so I buy a badge and fiddle with it while Ron and Hermione continue their argument. When I hear a soft _tap, tap_ on the window, I look round and am slightly surprised to see Hedwig here at this hour. Turning to look at Harry, I see him let Hedwig into the common room and she lands right in front of me, onto Harry's predictions. I stroke her head while Harry unties the letter from her leg.

"About time!" says Harry, ripping open the letter.

"She's got an answer!" Ron says excitedly, making me wonder who the letter could be from.

Almost as one, Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly remember that I am in the room with them and they all look at me, before exchanging a look between them. I can tell that Harry's letter is from someone important; I can also tell that they are trying to think of a kind way to get rid of me. Saving them the trouble I stand and say,

"Don't worry, I was just about to go up to bed anyway. See you in the morning."

I start to make my way up to the dormitory but I stop when Harry calls my name. "Selena, wait!"

Curious, I turn around, and see Ron and Hermione looking just as confused at Harry. Harry studies me for a moment, as if making a decision about something before he asks me if I had ever heard of Sirius Black.

"Well, yeah. My mum knew him from before she moved to Australia with me and he was on the news last year, didn't he break out of Azkaban?"

"Yeah, that's him. Did your mother also know someone called Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yeah, they worked together to try and defeat Voldemort when I was a baby. Hold on, didn't Sirius kill him?"

"Not quite."

I listen as Harry explains to me all about their third year here at Hogwarts and the role Sirius had in it. When he tells me about Pettigrew's betrayal of Harry's parents I let out a gasp of horror, effectively breaking my silence during Harry's story. Surprising myself, and Harry, Ron and Hermione, I pull Harry into a hug and cannot help the small thrill of joy I feel when Harry hugs me back. After a moment or two, I release Harry and try to fight a blush from appearing on my face. Feeling rather awkward, I revert back to the topic on hand,

"So Sirius Black is your godfather? And Pettigrew framed him for killing your parents?"

"Pretty much, yeah. That's who the letter is from; I wrote to him at the start of summer telling him my scar was hurting again," One look at my blank face was enough to let Harry know that I was confused. "First year I came face to face with Lord Voldemort, or rather, what was left of him and my scar hurt, something that hadn't happened before. Since then, when I have been near Voldemort again, or dreaming about him, my scar has hurt, so naturally I needed someone to talk to, and that someone was Sirius," Harry pauses, looking at my now amused face. "What?"

"Have you ever had a quiet year at Hogwarts?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry looks at Ron and Hermione before they answer simultaneously, "No!"

"Anyway, the letter." Harry clears his throat before reading aloud:

_Harry -_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sirius_

Reading through Sirius' letter, I almost miss Harry smacking himself in the head. Startled, I reach across and grab his hand to stop him doing it again.

"Harry – what's up?" Ron asks.

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry says furiously. "It's made him think he's got to come back!"

"Harry, wouldn't you feel better if Sirius was close by?" I say soothingly, trying to calm him down before he gets himself even more unnecessarily frustrated.

"What if he gets himself caught? Why was I so stupid, I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Harry, you really think the first person to ever escape from Azkaban will get himself caught? Look, I don't know Sirius personally but he wouldn't risk getting himself caught, not when he knows you need him."

Harry looks at me before squeezing my hand. "You're right Selena; I know Sirius isn't stupid enough to get himself caught, sorry for over-reacting."

Smiling at Harry, I squeeze his hand back before I release his hand and turn to the girl's dormitories. Calling "Goodnight!" over my shoulder I can just hear Ron ask Harry, "Why did you tell Selena about Sirius?"

Pausing on my way to my dorm, I hold my breath, waiting for Harry's response.

"I don't know, I just feel like I can trust her, you know what I mean?"

At that moment, when Ron and Hermione agree, I release the breath I had been holding.

That night, instead of the nightmares I am anticipating due to Moody's lesson, I sleep peacefully, happy with the fact that my friends trust and like me enough to share their secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story and added this story to their favourites and alerts :)

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, in my half asleep state, I struggle to remember why I feel so happy. Then it hits me. Literally. Out of nowhere, a pillow flies across the room, courtesy of Hermione and gets me, right in the face. Suddenly wide awake, I pick up the pillow and throw it back towards Hermione, smirking in a way that would have made Snape proud when I hit my target. Getting out of bed with the intention of getting dressed, I am forced to abandon my plans when the pillow makes a return visit. Forgetting about Lavender and Parvati who are still asleep, I pick up the pillow once more. It was official, this was war.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later and a quick clean of the dorm for any feathers, Hermione and I make our way down to breakfast where we meet Harry and Ron. Taking my seat next to Harry and shovelling some eggs onto my plate, I listen as Harry tells us that he had written a letter to Sirius discouraging him from coming back. While Hermione tells him off, "That was a <em>lie<em>, Harry." I try to keep my face from showing my disappointment. After last night, I really thought that I had made Harry see sense. Then again, even after a week of knowing Harry, I could tell that he was incredibly stubborn, so rather than commenting on the lie he told Sirius, I choose to be happy that he had shared his decision with me.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks flew by. After the night when Harry felt he could trust me with one of his secrets, I was rarely seen out of his company, or Ron and Hermione's. Somedays I could tell Harry was worrying about Sirius but, as I told him on more than one occasion, there was no mention of him in the Daily Prophet so he was obviously okay as he would be front page news if he was caught. I like to think my words of wisdom helped him.<p>

I still felt on edge in Defence and around Moody himself but I put that down to his creepy eye and resolved to trust him a bit more.

The lessons were becoming more demanding but not as much as Defence. We were all surprised when Professor Moody announced one Thursday that he was going to be putting each and every one of us under the Imperius curse to 'demonstrate its power and see whether we could resist its effects.' Let me tell you, after that any trust I had in him was gone. Was he crazy? The Imperius curse is illegal! What was he going to do to us all? Judging from the look on everyone else's face, I was not the only one panicking about this. Ron looked green and Hermione looked like she was ready to hyperventilate.

"But – but you said it's illegal, Professor. You said – to use it against another human was – "

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way, fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." Professor Moody said, pointing one of his gnarled fingers towards the door.

Harry and Ron grinned at Hermione, no doubt thinking how Hermione would rather play Quidditch for England than miss such an important lesson. I, however, did not grin. I thought she had a point. This curse was illegal, and for Moody to put each of us through it, I mean, sure he said it was to help us, but I couldn't shake the nasty feeling that he was doing this purely for his own enjoyment.

One by one the class went before him, and were put under the curse. Dean Thomas hopped round the room singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of outstanding gymnastics he would never have been able to do by himself. Everyone thought it funny, watching our classmates do extraordinary things but I just felt sick. Sure, Moody said this was to help us, prepare us but, watching him taking away my classmates free will and embarrass them just made me want to scream. Deep down I knew he had a point, that it is better him; a Professor in a controlled, safe environment than a Death Eater; intent on torturing and killing us place us under the curse. Yet, watching this take place did nothing to put Moody in my good books.

When it got to Harry's turn, no-one had been able to fight off the curse, which is why everyone was quite surprised when he started to fight it. I was simply relieved; I did not like the idea of Harry becoming Moody's puppet. Even so, I could not help the small bit of fear when Harry had been put under the curse, and that fear did not disappear completely until Moody lifted the curse, after Harry had smashed headlong into a desk and, from the looks of things fractured both kneecaps (Ouch). After putting him under the curse another four times, Harry was able to throw off the curse completely; to say I was impressed was an understatement.

Of course, with the end of Harry's turn meant it was now my turn. Walking into the middle of the room, I tried to keep my fear from showing on my face. This was not going to be easy and feeling everyone's eyes on me did not help in the slightest. Chancing a glance at Harry, I allowed myself to be slightly reassured when he smiled encouragingly at me. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention on Moody and forced myself to meet his eye. I saw his wand move and his lips move and the next thing I knew was... bliss.

Every thought and worry I had about Moody left my head, and when he told me to do a handstand, I did not hesitate. Following this was a roly-poly and then 5 back flips in a row. To finish, Moody made me sing a song by the Weird Sisters, and when the curse was lifted, I walked, mortified over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was clearly trying not to laugh, but soon stopped when Hermione whacked him over the head and said, "You can laugh, but it's your turn next."

Watching Ron face Moody, I deliberately did not meet Harry's gaze.

"Selena," Harry whispered to me, not looking at Ron as he skipped around the room. Ignoring Harry I kept my gaze focused on Ron, trying to keep myself from blushing under the intensity of Harry's gaze. "Selena, look at me."

Knowing I wouldn't be able to evade his gaze forever, I force myself to look at him. "What?" I ask, trying and failing to sound like I wasn't embarrassed.

"If it helps, I like the Weird Sisters." He said, seriously. That was when Hermione burst into laughter and after shooting Harry a dirty look that lasted all of 2 seconds, I joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story but I haven't had much time lately with exam results and college interviews and work. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, or added this story to their favourites or alerts, your comments encourage me to carry on writing. :)

Chapter 6

After Defence, Harry, Hermione and I walked to Care of Magical Creatures while Ron skipped along in front of us, a sight that Harry found amusing. I was just happy he was no longer laughing at my performance of the Weird Sister's latest song.

Despite my hatred for the Blast-Ended Skrewts, Care of Magical Creatures was fast becoming one of my favourite lessons here at Hogwarts. Hagrid was lovely and was so passionate about the creatures that I could not help enjoying his lessons. Not everyone felt the same as me though. Today, even I was a bit doubtful when Hagrid suggested with a smile that, as part of our 'project', we came down to his hut on alternative evenings to observe the Skrewts and take notes.

"I will not," said the painfully dull drawl of Draco Malfoy. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid's smile faded from his face.

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "Or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book... I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

All of Gryffindor roared with laughter, but none louder than Harry, Ron and Hermione. I have to admit, while I do not approve of Moody's actions, I could not stop a chuckle from escaping my lips. Malfoy flushed but bit back a retort, Moody's punishment still on his mind.

Walking back to the castle, the four of us found the Entrance Hall packed with students milling around a large sign at the foot of the staircase. Due to my lack of height, I was unable to see what was written on the sign, but Ron was able to read the sign aloud to us short people (i.e. Me, Harry and Hermione.)

_Triwizard Tournament_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30__th__ October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

"Only a week away!" said Ernie, a Hufflepuff I had only met days previously in Herbology. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go tell him..."

"Cedric?" I asked, thinking about the people I had met since I started Hogwarts and trying and failing to put names to faces.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the Tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Ron said, earning himself a glare from a few passing Hufflepuffs.

"He's not an idiot, you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Hermione retorted. "I've heard he's a really good student- _and_ he's a Prefect."

"You only like him because he's _handsome_." Ron said scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!"

Ron gave a loud, false cough that sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

From Hermione's blushing cheeks, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon, so I turned my enquiring gaze to Harry, who smirked and mouthed, "Later."

* * *

><p>The week leading up to the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang the only topic of conversation seemed to be the Triwizard tournament, which was why I was relieved when the week finally drew to a close; the rumours about the Tournament was starting to get on my nerves.<p>

Going down to breakfast on the morning of the 30th, I was surprised to find the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Banners hang from the walls, each representing the four separate houses and the school coat of arms hung on a massive banner behind the teachers table. It looked quite nice, especially with the sun shining through the ceiling. The four of us made our way over to Fred and George who were sitting slightly away from everyone else and conversing in low voices.

"It's a bummer all right. But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand, he can't avoid us forever." The twins were saying.

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked, propping himself in between the two.

"Wish you would," said Fred... Or is it George?

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked Fred?

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother." Said George.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry intervened before Ron could continue the argument. Trying to resist rolling my eyes, I helped myself to some toast and blocked out their conversation. The tournament was getting on my nerves and it hadn't even started yet! A few days ago, Harry, Ron and Hermione had filled me in on their previous years at Hogwarts and, although I was careful not to show it, I was inwardly horrified at the danger those three constantly found themselves in. And now this year, the Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts where _Harry Potter_ was. It was asking for trouble, in my opinion.

Tuning back into their conversation, I hear Hermione say, "It's all in _Hogwarts: a History_. Though of course the book's not entirely reliable. "A Revised History of Hogwarts2 would be more accurate. Or "A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, though catching Harry's eye I knew that we both knew what she was on about. We had arrived at S.P.E.W _again_.

"_House-elves!" _Hermione said, shrill and loud. Merlin, why did Ron have to ask? Now we are going to be subjected to lecture number 54. If I had to describe Hermione in one word, it would be determined. Shaking my head I turn back to my toast. A few minutes later, Hermione is, thankfully, mercifully, interrupted in her lecture to George by the arrival of the post owls. Harry's beautiful owl Hedwig came soaring towards him and held out her leg. While Harry retrieved his letter, I offered her some bacon from Harry's plate which she gratefully accepted before flying away to the Owlery. Harry read out the letter in a whisper to us three, who were waiting eagerly to see what Sirius had to say.

_Nice try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

_Sirius_

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention, she stands out." Hermione said in answer to a question Ron just asked her.

I look round, making sure no-one is listening in before I whisper to Harry, "At least Sirius is nearby, and you won't have to wait very long for a reply to your letters now."

"Yeah." Harry said, smiling at me.

* * *

><p>During lessons that day, no-one was paying much attention; with the exception of Hermione. Everyone was too busy anticipating the arrival of our soon to be guests. Potions was easier to bear as it was half an hour shorter, and when the bell rang, everyone hurried up to their dormitories to put down their bags and books. While everyone waited in their designated lines at the front of the castle, I started to feel excited about the other schools coming, it was hard not to with everyone chattering excitedly around me.<p>

"What's the time?" I ask, shivering into my cloak.

"Nearly six." Ron said, checking his watch. "How'd you reckon their coming? The train?"

"Doubt it." I say. "Look at all the effort Hogwarts has gone to for their arrival. They'll want to make an entrance, won't they Hermione?"

"Well, I doubt they'll be coming on Broomsticks... not from that far away... And you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds, Ronald, before you ask; how many times do I have to tell you?"

All four of us scan the darkening grounds excitedly, but fail to see anything moving. I wish they would hurry up, it's quite cold now. Beside me I can see Harry rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore calls out from the back row where he is stood with the other teachers. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Students from all over ask, looking in all directions.

"_There!_" yelled an excited Sixth-year, a finger pointed towards the Forest.

A gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops and then the light from the castle hit it and we were able to see... A gigantic, blue, horse-drawn carriage. As big as a large house, pulled by a dozen flying horses the size of an elephant. It came closer and closer, until it landed with a big crash, sending Neville jumping onto a Slytherins foot. I was unable to see the door of the carriage over the people in front but there was no mistaking the woman who stepped out of the carriage. When I met Hagrid I thought he was massive, but he had nothing on this woman. She had a beaky looking nose, and liquid-black eyes like Hagrid, and her hair was tied back in a bun at the back of her head.

Many students were staring, dumbfounded at the giant, when Dumbledore started to clap. Following his lead, I joined in with the rest of Hogwarts and her face broke into a smile. Greeting Dumbledore, she enquired who shall care for her giant horses.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them, the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other – er – charges." Said Dumbledore.

"Skrewts." Ron muttered, causing Harry to grin and me to bite my cheek to stop myself laughing.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus asked Harry and Ron.

"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them. That's if he hasn't been attacked by his Skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?" Harry asked turning to Ron, Hermione and I.

"Maybe they've escaped." Ron said hopefully.

"I hope not." I said, turning to look towards Hagrid's hut but not seeing a thing in the dark.

"Oh don't say that," Hermione shuddered, "Imagine that lot loose in the grounds."

A few more minutes passed, with occasional glances to the sky, and around the grounds before Ron said suddenly, "Can you hear something?"

"The lake!" Lee Jordan, the twin's friend yelled, pointing to the lake. "Look at the lake!"

Turning to look at the lake, I could just make out a thin pole rising slowly out of the water, as the water rippled around it. Confused, I looked to Harry who said, "It's a mast!"

Slowly, the ship rose out of the water, it reminded me of a pirate ship, and the dim lights reminded me of eyes. The ship looked worn, raggedy and once it emerged entirely, it began to glide slowly towards the bank. There was silence on the grounds as every person was watching in awe. The silence was broken by the sound of an anchor being dropped into the water of the lake, and then the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. Half expecting students wearing eye-patches, I was a little disappointed when I saw students of the same build as Malfoy's two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle. It was only when they came closer when I realised they were wearing fur cloaks.

"Dumbledore!" The Headmaster for Durmstrang called as he walked up the slope. He was wearing fur as well but the kind that screamed expensive; sleek and silver, like his hair. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff stepped into the light and grasped hands with Dumbledore. He was tall and thin like our Headmaster but his hair was short and his goatee was not long enough to cover his chin.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Karkaroff said, looking at the castle and giving everyone a glimpse of his yellowing teeth and too cheerful smile. "How good it is to be here, how good ... Victor, come along into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Victor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned to one of his students and as he walked into the light of the castle, I could make out his curved nose and bushy black eyebrows. Although I had been unable to go to the Quidditch world cup, I had still followed it in magazines and the prophet, so I immediately knew who this was. Around me, girls started frantically searching pockets, whispering together and madly giggling. Ron started jumping up and down and I saw Harry wince as Ron punched his arm saying, "Harry – _it's Krum!"_ Sweet Merlin. Ron had turned into a fan girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story or added it to their alerts or favourites. In this chapter, the Tri-Wizard Tournament begins! Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 7

As the other Durmstrang students started following Karkaroff and Krum into Hogwarts; all around me, students were still staring after Krum and debating whether or not to get his autograph; I was just relieved to be heading back into the warmth of the castle. Ron was chattering excitedly about Krum, "_I'm _getting his autograph if I can, you haven't got a quill have you Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag." Harry replied as we all sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron going so far as to sit on the side facing the doorway, where Krum and the other Durmstrang students were gathered around. Students from Beauxbatons had already chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table, and where glancing around the hall with miserable expressions. Several of them had yet to remove their scarves and shawls from their heads.

"It's not _that _cold," Hermione irritably said, glancing over at them. "Why didn't they think to bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space –"Ron suddenly hissed; his attention focused entirely on Krum.

"What?"

"Too late." Ron said bitterly.

Victor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had decided to settle themselves at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his two gorillas looked particularly smug at their choice of seating. As Ron watched with a grumpy expression, Malfoy leaned over to talk to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right smarm up to him Malfoy. I bet Krum can see right through him, bet he gets people fawning over him all the time." Ron said scathingly. I had to bit the inside of my cheek again to stop myself laughing. Hypocrite.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot." I said, cutting off Ron mid-rant.

The Durmstrang students had shrugged off their furs and were glancing around the hall with interest; many of them were examining plates and goblets and, judging by their expressions they were impressed.

At the staff table, Filch, the caretaker with the evil cat, was adding four chairs, two chairs on either side of Dumbledore. He had dressed up for the occasion; he had on a mouldy coat that was threadbare in places, and most likely older than all of the students in the hall. Harry had followed my gaze and seemed as confused as I was at the extra chairs.

"But there are only two extra people," he said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs? Who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron replied vaguely, still staring eagerly at Krum.

All the students had arrived in the Great Hall, and were settling down at their house tables when the staff entered and took their seats at the top table. Last to be seated was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. When Madame Maxime arrived, all the pupils of Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. Several Hogwarts students laughed, though I was not one of them. The students seemed unembarrassed, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime sat down of the left-hand side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore remained on his feet, however, and silence took over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," said Dumbledore, his beaming smile greeting all of the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both enjoyable and comfortable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls with a shawl still present on her head gave a belittling laugh, earning herself a glare from Hermione.

"No one's making you stay!" she whispered, still glaring at the girl.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

With that, Dumbledore sat down and at once engaged in conversation by Karkaroff.

As usual, the dishes on all the tables filled with food. The house-elves had out-done themselves tonight; a greater variety of food had appeared on the table, with several dishes that were definitely foreign. I was half expecting Hermione to start ranting about elf rights, so I was rather relieved when Ron kick started the conversation with his usual charm:

"What's _that_?" he said, with a mild look of disgust on his face; his finger pointed at a large dish of French something. A stew of some sort; it made the large steak-and-kidney pudding next to it look positively delicious.

"Bouillabaisse." Came the answer from the ever knowledgeable Hermione.

"Bless you." Said Ron.

"It's _French_, I had it on holiday, summer before last; it's very nice."

"I'll take you word for it," Ron replied, reaching for some black pudding, determined to add more food to his bottomless-pit stomach.

Around the Hall, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students stood out, making the Hall seem more crowded than usual.

Twenty minutes into the feast, Hagrid sidled into the hall from a door behind the staff table and when he was seated he waved to the four of us, revealing a heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'" Hagrid replied happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are. Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers." Ron quietly murmured.

Just then, a voice spoke up from behind Ron. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl who laughed during Dumbledore's speech, only now she had removed her muffler, revealing a long sheet of silvery blonde hair that fell in waves to just above her waist. She had blue eyes and white teeth and Ron could not stop staring at her, causing his face to turn purple. He opened his mouth to reply, but the only sound he made was a very faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it." I said, pushing the dish towards her whilst discreetly kicking Ron under the table before he started drooling.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

She carefully picked up the dish and made her way back over to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was staring after the girl as if he had never seen one before. Even though I was trying so hard not to laugh at the dopey expression on his face, Harry started laughing and I couldn't help it; the laugh I had been holding back burst out of me. Our laughter seemed to bring Ron's attention back to us however, for he suddenly turned back to Harry.

"She's a _Veela_!" he said hoarsely to Harry, who had managed to control his laughter. I however, had not.

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione said, sounding miffed. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

Looking around though, I could see that for once she was not entirely correct. As the girl walked back to her table, many boys turned to stare and many seemed speechless, like Ron had been.

"I'm telling you, that's no normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts." Ron said, turning in his chair to keep a clear view of the 'Veela' girl. I didn't know what to think of that, should I be offended?

"They make them okay at Hogwarts." Harry said; his gaze on a girl a few seats away from the 'Veela'. The smile I had on my face slipped away when I saw where Harry was looking; for reasons I couldn't explain, I was annoyed. And confused.

"When you've both put your eyes back in, you'll be able to see who's just arrived." Hermione said sharply, making me think that I wasn't the only one annoyed. Focusing my gaze on the staff table, I could see two men had arrived and filled the remaining seats.

"Who –"I began to ask, before Hermione answered. "Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch. We met them at the Quidditch world cup. They're the ones who organised the Triwizard Tournament, so I suppose they wanted to see it start."

As more dishes appeared on the table for the second course, there were a number of unfamiliar puddings here as well. Ron examined an odd blancmange closely before moving it so it was visible to the Ravenclaw table. Boys, I thought, sighing internally.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore rose once again. At once, the Hall seemed to fill with excitement. Fred and George were leaning forwards, their attention focused entirely on Dumbledore. Even I was eager to know what came next.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation' - there was a smattering of polite applause – 'and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.'

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand.

'Mr Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,' Dumbledore continued, 'and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Once the casket had been brought out, Dumbledore continued to explain the rules of the Tournament; "There will be three tasks, spaced through the school year." "The Champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... the Goblet of Fire." "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall."

He ended his speech with, "The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, joining us with George as we made our way across the Hall towards the doors. "Well that should be fooled by an Ageing Potion, shouldn't it?"

"I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance, we just haven't learnt enough..." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." George replied. "You'll try and get in, won't you Harry?"

'He better not,' I thought, but one look at his face and I could see he was imagining it. Brilliant. Ron had once again continued his Krum spotting – "Where is he?"

We were now level with the Slytherin table and Karkaroff could be heard telling his students to return to the ship. They were heading for the doors, and reached them the same time we did. Harry stopped to let him through, when Karkaroff suddenly froze, staring at Harry as if he couldn't believe his eyes. His Durmstrang students had focused their gaze on him as well, curiosity, and then delight when they saw they were looking at. One was even pointing openly at Harry's scar.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," growled the voice of Mad-Eye Moody behind us. Karkaroff spun round so he was facing Moody, whose eye glaring unblinkingly at him. Fear and fury clouded Karkaroff's suddenly pale face, and it was only when Moody pointed out that he was blocking the doorway that Karkaroff swept away, his students hurrying after him. We continued on our way, but not until I caught sight of Moody's face, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

* * *

><p>Bidding Harry, Ron and the Twins goodnight, Hermione and I made our way up to our dorm. After brushing my teeth, I pull my curtains around my bed shut, before putting on my pyjamas. Yawning, I climb into bed before calling across to Hermione:<p>

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Selena."

Settling down under the covers, I close my eyes and, just as I am drifting off to sleep, I cannot help but think about the Tournament and the nagging feeling I have in the pit of my stomach that it will not end well...


	8. Chapter 8

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story or added this to story to their alerts or favourites.

Chapter 8

Even though the next day was a Saturday, most students who would normally have breakfasted late were up early. Hermione and I usually woke up before the boys on weekends and had to wait around for them, so we were slightly surprised to find them ready and waiting for us in the common room. When we entered the Entrance Hall, there were about twenty people milling around, some eating, others just staring at the Goblet of Fire. It was in the centre of the hall, on a stool. A thin golden line circled the goblet, going out ten feet in all directions.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot, but I haven't seen any-one from Hogwarts yet." She replied.

"Bet some of them put them in last night after we'd all gone to bed," Said Harry. "I would've done if it was me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the Goblet just gobbled you right back out again?"

Laughter could be heard from behind Harry. Turning around, I could make out the Weasley twins and their friend, Lee running down the stairs towards the four of us. Each of them had huge grins on their faces, showing their excitement.

"Done it," Fred triumphantly whispered. "Just taken it."

"What have you done?" I asked warily, not sure whether I wanted to know the answer.

"Taken aging potion of course! Dungbrains." Fred said.

"One drop each." George gleefully exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins." Lee told us with a broad grin.

The boys are looking at the Twins and Lee in awe, while I turn to Hermione and we silently decide which of us is going to deal with this; Hermione wins, so I decide to stand back and watch her fail to talk sense into the twins.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione warned. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

As expected, Fred, George and Lee ignored her.

We watched, fascinated, as Fred stepped forwards first, pulling a bit of parchment out of his pocket as he approached the line. With the eyes of everyone in the Entrance Hall fixated on Fred, he took a deep breath and stepped over the line.

For a second, it seemed like it worked, as George whooped and leapt after Fred, but next moment there was a sizzling sound, and the twins were hurtled out of the circle and into the air. They landed with a painful-sounding SPLAT in a spot about 10 feet away on the stone floor. Before they could even get to their feet, there was a loud pooping sound and both sprouted identical, long, white, Dumbledore-style beards.

I burst into laughter, unable to hold it in and it was not long before the entire Entrance Hall joined in. Even Fred and George found it hysterical, joining in the laughter once they got to their feet and took a good long look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," called an amused voice from the Great Hall, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking at Fred and George with a twinkle in his eye. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, still laughing, Lee howling with laughter behind them. I was still chuckling as I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Great Hall had changed for the occasion; as it was Halloween, pumpkins leered from every corner and live bats were fluttering around the enchanted ceiling.

The four of us took our seats next to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing students who may have entered for Hogwarts.

Cheering was coming from the Entrance Hall, swivelling in our seats, we saw Angelina entering the hall, looking faintly embarrassed. She came and sat down by us and said, "Well I've done it! Just put my name in."

"You're kidding!" Ron said, sounding impressed.

"Are you seventeen then?" Harry asked.

"Course she is. Can't see a beard, can you?" Ron said.

"My birthday was last week." Said Angelina.

After breakfast, we decided to go down and visit Hagrid. While we were waiting in the Entrance Hall for Hermione to collect her S.P.E.W badges, - 'I've just realised – I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W yet!' – we see Ron's special friend from Beauxbatons enter with her friends and, one by one, step across the Age Line and put their names in the Goblet. When Hermione returns, Ron seems extremely eager to hurry down to Hagrid's, although that may have been down to the fact that the Veela girl is heading in the same direction as us.

When we reach Hagrid's cabin, Harry knocks and we are greeted almost instantly by Fang's barks. "Bout time!" Hagrid said when he flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy Hag-"Hermione started to say but stopped dead, looking at Hagrid, apparently lost for words. Hagrid was wearing a horrible, hairy brown suit, with a checked yellow-and-orange tie. His hair had been tied into two bunches, covered in grease in an effort to tame it. The look didn't suit him at all. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all goggling at him, obviously trying to think of something to say. I decided not to comment on his change of appearance and, in a subtle-as-a-brick attempt to change the subject I said, "Erm – where are the Skrewts?"

"Out by the pumpkin patch, they're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other." Hagrid said happily.

"Oh, no, really?" Hermione said quickly, shooting a look at Ron before he could comment on Hagrid's makeover.

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly, "S'OK, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well that's lucky," said Ron sarcastically.

The rest of the visit at Hagrid's past quite quickly, with talk about the First Task, S.P.E.W and the champions. By half past five, it was starting to get dark, so Hagrid said he would walk with us up to the feast. We weren't paying much attention as he started rummaging in his drawers until a horrible smell wafted across the room to our nostrils. Coughing, Ron said, "Hagrid, what's that?"

"Is that cologne?" Hermione said, sounding choked. Harry and I started moving towards the window, hoping to breathe in some fresh air.

"Er – eau-de-Cologne," Hagrid muttered, blushing. "Maybe it's a bit much."

He stumped out of the cabin and, feeling Hermione and Ron join us by the window, we could see Hagrid washing himself in the water barrel by the window.

"Eau-de-Cologne? _Hagrid?_" Hermione asked in amazement.

"What's with the hair and the suit?" Harry asked in an undertone.

"Look!" I said, pointing out of the window.

Hagrid had straightened up and blushed scarlet. Peering cautiously out of the window, we see Madame Maxime and her students leave their carriage, about to set off for the feast. Although we had no idea what was being said, Hagrid was looking at Madame Maxime with a look that could only be described as adoration.

"He's going up to the castle with her! I thought he was waiting for us?" Hermione said indignantly.

"He fancies her! Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record – bet any baby of theirs would weigh a ton." Ron said.

Letting ourselves out of the cabin, we made our way up to the Great Hall debating who was going to be Hogwarts champion.

"Hope its Angelina." Said a now clean-shaven Fred as we took our seats.

The Halloween feast seemed to drag on, every few seconds, people were craning their necks, fidgeting and standing up to look at the staff table to see whether Dumbledore had finished yet. When the plates were spotless, Dumbledore rose to his feet, causing all conversations to end almost instantly. On either side of him, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff looked as tense as everyone else felt.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore waved his wand and all candles except those inside the pumpkins were extinguished. The Goblet shone more brightly than anything in the entire hall. Everyone was waiting, people kept checking their watches.

"Any second." Lee Jordan whispered.

The flames inside the Goblet turned red; sparks began to fly from it. Next second, flames shot into the air, a burned piece of parchment flying around the room. Dumbledore caught the parchment and held it at arm's length.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum." Dumbledore read in a clear voice.

The whole hall burst into applause; Krum emerged from the Slytherin table and disappeared through the door Dumbledore indicated beforehand. This process continued for Beauxbatons – "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Ron got a dreamy expression over his face when he saw the Veela girl get up and head through the chamber door after Krum. I didn't know who Ron was going to be obsessing over more; Victor or Fleur. All I knew was that I wanted to be there when he went into fan-girl mode.

The hall was silent once again; the tense atmosphere was almost tangible. This was the moment most of the Hall had been anticipating, the Hogwarts champion was next...

A third piece of parchment was thrown into the air and sank into Dumbledore's expectant hand. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was deafening, the applause for Cedric went on for so long it was sometime before Dumbledore could make himself heard.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the applause died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking and everyone could tell what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had turned red once again. Sparks were flying about and fire burst from the Goblet and a fourth piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. There was a long pause while Dumbledore stared at the parchment, and then he cleared his throat and read out – "Harry Potter."

Uh-oh.

I reached out and pinched my leg. Okay, definitely not dreaming...


	9. Chapter 9

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story or added this to story to their alerts or favourites. Sorry for the delay in updating this story, but with college assignments and work, I do not much time to update; I will try and get a chapter out once every two weeks though :)

Chapter 9

This was bad. I couldn't think straight. This was unreal; I couldn't even begin to understand how this happened. I could tell Harry wasn't behind it; he was sat there, frozen, as if someone had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. All around us, people were staring at him; some even stood up to get a better view. I know how much Harry hates the attention, yet I find myself unable to turn my head from him.

After what feels like an eternity, he turns his gaze to Hermione, Ron and I.

"I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't." He says blankly.

Hermione and Ron only stared. I want to reassure him we understand, but I can not make the words form, I could only stare.

Up at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore has straightened up, after a brief discussion with Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!" he called again.

"Go on." Hermione whispered, pushing Harry forward.

He rose slowly, walking towards the side door Cedric and the other champions had gone through. The other house tables were talking about him, getting louder as he walked closer to the door. Dumbledore was unsmiling as he told Harry to go through the door; in fact, all of the teachers but Moody had expressions of shock on their faces. That's odd, I thought, only I decide to worry about that later, for now I was totally and completely focused on Harry as he walked determinedly out of the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of the Hall, Dumbledore dismissed us, the only sign that he was distressed about what happened was the lack of twinkle in his eye. Hermione, Ron and I make our way back to the common room in silence, wondering what was happening to Harry.

* * *

><p>We sit in silence for 10 minutes waiting for the common room to clear but know it is hopeless as soon as Fred mentions the word 'party'. Hermione nods her head towards the boy's dorm and I wordlessly follow, Ron trailing behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think is happening?" I ask, breaking the silence, noticing as I spoke, Ron smiled, but in a twisted, forced way that didn't meet his eyes. This did nothing to soothe the butterflies in my stomach.<p>

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron spat out, cutting off Hermione's response to my question. "Harry Potter, the Boy who can do no Wrong is, once again, centre of attention."

"What? You think Harry wanted this!" I shriek at him, ignoring Hermione completely as I focus all of my attention on Ron.

"He's Dumbledore's favourite, of course he would go for it; he's not exactly going to be punished is he?" Ron bitterly said, before turning around and walking to his bed, drawing the curtains as he went.

I can only stare at him in disbelief. How can he believe Harry would do this? I know he didn't, and I've only known him for a month. I open my mouth, ready to make an angry remark before Hermione cuts across me and says in a low voice. "It's getting late; we can talk some more tomorrow."

"But-" I start to say but Hermione simply shakes her head and walks towards the door. I debate staying, and giving Ron a piece of my mind, but I know this will not achieve anything but a headache, so I turn and follow Hermione, closing the door louder than necessary.

The common room is packed, the party almost ready to go, the only thing missing is Harry. I'm just wondering what is happening, when Dean walks past me on his way to the dorm.

"Oh Selena, Hermione, you'll never believe it!" He said excitedly, pausing in front of the stairs to the boy's dorm to talk to us.

"What is it Dean?" Hermione asks as I stand there, silently fuming.

"Harry is going to be a champion! The Fat Lady's friend, Violet just told us! I'm just on my way to tell Ron."

"You do that." I say angrily but then immediately feel guilty when I see the look of confusion and hurt on his face. After all, it's not Dean's fault Ron is a stupid idiot.

"Sorry." I mutter before I walk away, determined to reach my dormitory, Hermione following behind.

We have the dorm to ourselves, Lavender and Parvati downstairs for the party. I look at Hermione impatiently.

"Well?" I ask, desperate to think that at least ONE of Harry's best friends will believe him.

"Someone put his name in that Goblet." She said simply, avoiding the issue of Ron for now.

"I know, I mean, did you see his face when Professor Dumbledore said his name? He was stunned, he didn't do it." I say, trying to keep my anger at Ron and the situation from seeping into my tone, but mostly I just feel relieved that Hermione understands, that she isn't reacting like Ron.

"Did you hear what Dean said though? About Harry being a champion? What is Professor Dumbledore thinking? Letting him enter a tournament where people have died in the past!" Hermione cries, showing her distress for the first time tonight.

"Who do you think did it though? Who put his name in?" I ask; voicing what had been eating away at me for the last hour. "Who could be powerful enough to enter a fourth champion into the Triwizard tournament?"

"I don't know Selena." Hermione said, sounding close to tears. "I just don't know."

"It'll be okay." I reply, trying to sound cheerful whilst blinking back tears myself. Merlin, this tournament is stressful and we haven't even had the first task yet; I'm going to be an emotional wreck by the time November comes along. "We'll help him, it'll be okay."

Hermione nods, and wipes a tear from her eye, both of us wanting to believe I am right. I hesitate, knowing Hermione won't want to talk about it but I know I have to ask anyway.

"Hermione? Why doesn't Ron believe Harry didn't put his name in that Goblet?" I whisper, worried over how she will react.

She is silent for a minute, her face impassive, before she murmurs, "Who knows?" There is a pause before she says, "Harry will be back soon, he can sort things out with Ron and we can see them both tomorrow. We should get some sleep; it's been a long day."

I want to say more but I don't want to upset Hermione more than she is already is so I leave it and turn to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I lay awake, in silence, and suspect I'm not the only one. The only noise is the party downstairs, so we can both hear that Harry is back. I wonder how he is feeling, and what Ron will say to him when he goes up to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm still awake when the party finishes, and Lavender and Parvati come up to bed. They eventually fall asleep and start snoring, but it is a long time before I can go to sleep. I just lay there and worry about what tomorrow will bring for Harry Potter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story or added this to story to their alerts or favourites. Half term is in a week so I should be able to get two or three chapters out over the next few weeks. Here is the next chapter of Helping Harry. Like it, hate it; feel free to let me know :)

Chapter 10

When I wake up in the morning, it's still quite dark outside, so I'm not surprised to see Lavender and Parvati still asleep. Not Hermione though, she's reading a book in bed, fully dressed, looking worried. She looks over at me when I sit up in bed and sleepily rub at my eyes. It feels like I got no sleep last night; my eyes feel really heavy.

"Harry's still asleep." Hermione tells me, taking in my appearance. No doubt my hair is a mess; when I'm worried, I am a very restless sleeper, and it's usually my hair that suffers.

Yawning, I make my way to the bathroom, calling over my shoulder to Hermione, "Okay, I'll just get ready and then we can go get him some breakfast, he won't want to go down there this morning."

I let the door close loudly behind me, just weeks of sharing a dorm with Lavender and Parvati has told me that those girls could sleep through a stampede of elephants, so a door isn't going to bother them.

It only takes me 15 minutes to get ready, before I'm ready to follow Hermione into the common room. Despite the early hour, and the lack of sleep, I feel wide awake when we come face to face with Ron as he makes his way down from the boy's dorm with Dean and Seamus.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asks, as I glare at Ron, remembering all that was said last night.

"Sleeping," Ron replied, looking at Hermione. "Do you want to come down to breakfast?" Ron then looks at me and adds, "Hermione."

I'm about to tell Ron that, no she doesn't want to go down to breakfast with him when Hermione nods at Ron and says, "I'll be down in a minute." Ron smiles and follows Dean and Seamus out of the portrait hole. I turn to Hermione, who says, "Like you said, Harry's not going to want to go down to the Great Hall this morning, so I'll get him breakfast and meet you both up here. Can you wait for him to wake up?" I nod and wave her goodbye, before I make my way over to my favourite armchair. Might as well be comfy while I wait for Harry. I could understand why Hermione wanted to go down to breakfast with Ron, after all, he was her friend to, but I personally thought that Harry needed us more than the freckly idiot did at the moment.

Suddenly, people around me start clapping, and as I turn round I can see why. Harry had woken up, and as he saw me looking he hurried over and whispered in my ear, "Can we go for a walk please?" I nod and get to my feet and the two of us exit the common room. Before we go anywhere, I stop Harry and say, "Hermione's gone to get you breakfast. She should be back soon; she said she'd meet us up here." Harry nods, and I'm about to ask him how he's feeling when he suddenly blurts out, "Do you believe me?" I look at his face and I can see in his face that he thinks I don't; obviously Ron and he had spoken about last night, and the jealous git still didn't believe him. He looks so miserable that I take one of his hands in my own and give it a squeeze. "Of course I do." Harry looks at me and smiles, looking like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He has a nice smile, I think to myself. He opens his mouth, about to say something when Hermione appears, toast in hand. She smiles at Harry, and then looks down at our hands. Feeling rather hot in the face, I hastily let go of Harry's hand and reach for a bit of toast, careful to avoid looking at Hermione whose smile got even bigger when she saw our entwined hands.

"Want to go for a walk?" Hermione says. I nod and hurry down the staircase, careful to avoid walking by Hermione, who is openly smirking at my embarrassment. Annoying Witch.

* * *

><p>"Well, of course, we knew you hadn't entered yourself," Hermione said after Harry explained what had happened last night after his name came out of the Goblet. I was letting Hermione do the talking, I was silently fuming that the teachers were letting Harry compete. Between Ron and this bloody tournament, I was quite surprised that I hadn't hexed anyone yet. My mum is always saying that I have a problem with my temper, so I think that she would be quite surprised at how restrained I was being. This being said, I can't help but imagine setting the Blast-Ended Skrewts on Ron. And speaking of Ron...<p>

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted Hermione's rambling and my pleasant daydream. Hermione hesitated, unsure what to say to Harry, so I try to hide my anger at Ron and said, "I saw him briefly this morning."

Harry looked at me, confusion etched on his face. I must not have done a good job of hiding my anger then. Oops. "We had words last night." I elaborate, feeling sad when the confusion is replaced with misery on Harry's face. "Does he still think I entered myself?"

"Well...no, I don't think so... not _really_." Hermione said awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean, not _really_?" Uh-oh. I can sense Harry is losing his temper. I can tell because of the sheer number of times I've lost my temper and yelled at my step-dad Kevin. Perhaps Hermione could sense it too, because she hurriedly said,

"Oh, Harry, isn't it obvious? He's jealous!"

"_Jealous_? Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school does he?"

"You don't know if you'll make a prat of yourself." I input, but decide to just stop talking when I see the look Hermione gives me. It's one she uses on Ron a lot, what Harry calls the '_you're not helping'_ look.

"Look, it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," Hermione says when Harry opens his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it...but – well – you know, Ron's got all these brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous – he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many..."

After Hermione's speech, I still feel greatly annoyed at Ron, I mean, fair enough, I can understand how he is feeling, and I know he has self-confidence issues, but surely he should put aside his own issues, and be there for his best friend who needs him? From the look on Harry's face, I can tell he agrees with me.

"Great. Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it...people gawping at my forehead everywhere I go..."

"We're not telling him anything." I say before Hermione can reply. "The only way you can sort this out is if the two of you sit down calmly and talk about it yourselves." Before my step-dad left, I would try and act as a mediator between him and my mother in an attempt to get them talking, but unless they wanted to talk, it would never work. I don't know why I even bothered, I didn't even like Kevin; I just did it to stop Liam crying.

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry yelled, making Hermione jump and me cover my ears. Merlin that boy can yell. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or-"

"That's not funny!" Hermione and I yell, causing several students by the lake to glance over at us curiously. Harry looks rather startled. "That's not funny at all." Hermione continues. "You know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the –"

"After that." I say, trying not to laugh at the visual Harry has provided us with. "Harry, you need to write to Sirius."

"Come off it. He came back to the country just because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me for the Triwizard Tournament –"

"_He'd want you to tell him._ He's going to find out anyway –"

"How?" Harry asked, bewildered. At this point in the conversation, I dropped my head into my hands.

"Harry, this isn't going to be kept quiet," said Hermione, very seriously. "This Tournament's famous, and you're famous. I'll be really surprised if there isn't anything in the Daily Prophet about you competing … You're already in half the books about You-Know-Who, you know … and Sirius would rather hear it from you, I know he would."

'Okay, okay, I'll write to him,' said Harry, throwing his last piece of toast into the lake.

* * *

><p>We sat in silence in the Owlery as Harry composed his letter to Sirius, and when he was done, Hedwig fluttered down, ready to take the letter, but Harry had to follow Sirius's advice and keep changing owls. Hedwig kept her back to Harry the whole time he tied his letter to a barn owl, and when Harry went to stroke her, she clicked her beak furiously and flew out of reach.<p>

"First Ron, then you. _This isn't my fault_." Harry yelled angrily after her. I let out a quiet sigh; this was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap between this chapter and the last, but exams and coursework got in the way a bit and I was stuck on what to write in this chapter. But for my brother's birthday, we went to the Making of Harry Potter, Warner Bros Studio Tour (which was amazing!) and I finally felt motivated to write this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or added this story to their alerts or favourites. Here's the next chapter of Helping Harry. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try and post it soon. If anyone's interested, I've published a new story called Trust In Me. Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or my new story :)

Chapter 11

I was right; that day, and the ones that followed seemed to drag by. Everywhere Harry went, he faced taunts and name-calling, and even though he refused to talk to Ron, it was painfully obvious that he missed him. Divination was dreadful, due to Ron blanking Harry completely and Trelawney predicting Harry's death every five minutes. Worse than Divination, if that was possible, was Potions. Snape and the Slytherins were determined to punish Harry as much as possible because he had dared to become one of the school champions. I was positive Harry had only survived the last lesson because of Hermione; without her constant reassurances, Harry would have snapped and hexed the lot of them days ago. It wasn't just the Slytherins who had turned on him, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. No one believed that he hadn't put his name in the goblet. No one believed that he didn't want the attention that came with being a champion. Arriving outside Snape's dungeon after lunch with Harry and Hermione, I was first to notice the large badges on the front of the Slytherin's robes. They all bore the same message, in fiery red letters;

Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!

Oh fabulous. As if things couldn't get any worse for Harry. Oh wait a minute, I spoke too soon. After Malfoy had taunted Harry about the badges, he pressed the badge on his chest so that the previous message was replaced by another; this time in bright green –

POTTER STINKS.

Wonderful. From the look on her face, it seems like Hermione agrees with me.

"Oh, _very_ funny, really _witty_." She says sarcastically. I'm pleased to notice that Ron isn't wearing one of those badges, and he doesn't seem to find the Slytherins very funny, but then again, he hasn't jumped in to defend Harry either.

"Want one Newbie?" Malfoy asks, holding a badge out to me.

"You're pathetic Blondie. Harry didn't ask for this, he doesn't need idiots like you making him feel worse." I retort, unable to resist turning my head to look at Ron, who avoids my gaze but flushes pink. Malfoy glares at me, before saying, "Whatever freak. What about you Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

I'm dying to slap Malfoy; after all, Hermione got her chance last year but I realise that Harry has reached for his wand and is now pointing it at Malfoy. People have moved out of the way, backing down the corridor. "Harry" Hermione says warningly, trying to calm him down. I have to admit, as much as Malfoy deserves it and as much as Harry deserves to hex him after all the taunts he's faced these past few days, I really don't think hexing Snape's favourite pupil right outside his classroom is the best thing Harry could do right now, but before I can say anything, Malfoy has opened his mouth yet again.

"Go on then Potter." He drones, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts –"

"_Furnunculus_"

"_Densaugeo_"

Harry and Malfoy yell their spells at exactly the same time; jets of light shoot out of both of their wands and hit each other in mid-air, ricocheting off at angles. Harry's hits Goyle, one of Malfoy's gorillas. Serves him right for wearing one of those ridiculous badges, I think to myself with a smirk. It's a moment before I realise with horror that Malfoy's spell has hit Hermione and I rush to her side as she clutches her mouth, whimpering in pain. Ron joins me, and we both look at each other before turning to glare at Malfoy. Hermione's front teeth are growing at an alarming rate, and she lets out a terrified cry when she feels them. I move in front of her to try and block her from view of everyone else because I know she was already self-conscious about her teeth before this happened. The hex Harry used on Goyle is quite kind in comparison; I mean, sure, great ugly boils have appeared all over his face but he wasn't a looker to start with; if anything they've helped to improve his appearance, it takes the focus away from his nose anyway.

"And what is all this noise about?" With the best timing in the history of the world, Snape has arrived, his soft, deadly voice drifting from the doorway of the empty classroom. At once, everyone starts talking but they stop when Snape points one of his long fingers at Malfoy and says, "Explain." Oh yes, as if Blondie's going to tell him the truth.

"Potter attacked me, sir –"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry yelled, before Malfoy continued.

"– and he hit Goyle – look –"

"And Malfoy got Hermione!" I butt in furiously, giving Malfoy my best glare.

"Hospital wing, Goyle" Snape says calmly, ignoring me.

"Malfoy got Hermione! _Look_!" Ron shouts, forcing Hermione to show Snape her teeth, which were now growing past her collar. Several Slytherin girls, including Pansy Parkinson, who Hermione hates, are shaking with silent laughter behind Snape's back. Forget about slapping Malfoy, I could quite happily punch Pansy right now. Taking a deep breath I focus my attention back on Snape, whose next words infuriate me even more.

"I see no difference." With that, Harry, Ron and I start shouting at Snape at the same time, our voices echoing down the corridor after Hermione, who has hurried away towards the Hospital Wing, her eyes filled with tears. It was impossible for Snape to hear all of the different names we were calling him, but I think he got the gist.

"Let's see" he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter, Weasley and Jackson. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions." My first detention at Hogwarts. Oh well, it was bound to happen at some point. I take Harry's hand and give it a squeeze, dragging him over to his table before he can hex Snape as well. For a moment, I think Ron is going to sit with us; he is shaking with anger from our confrontation with Snape, but he turns and takes a seat with Dean, who smiles at me and rolls his eyes at Ron's stubbornness. I release Harry's hand and try to ignore Malfoy, who is still smirking at our punishment. Taking my potions books out of my bag, I focus my attention on Snape, who has started talking about antidotes. "You all should have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..." At this point, he looks over at Harry, and I roll my eyes. Of course Snape wants to test the poisons out on Harry. Trying to be discreet, I write 'Are you okay?' on a piece of spare parchment, passing it to Harry when Snape is distracted by a knock on the dungeon door. He nods and tries to give me a smile, although it looks kind of like he's in pain. Even I'm not stupid enough to believe that. The door opens and Colin Creevey enters the room, he's a sweet kid, a bit obsessed with Harry though; he's like Ron around Krum.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Colin nervously says to Snape. He's a braver kid than I am, I'll give him that.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete. He will come upstairs when this class is finished." Snape says, his voice colder than ice.

"Sir – sir, Mr Bagman wants him. All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..." Colin told Snape, shaking slightly from nerves. At the mention of the word 'photographs' Harry chanced a glance at Ron, but he was looking anywhere but Harry.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped, "Potter leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir – he's got to take his things with him." Colin squeaked, going bright red. "All the champions – "

"Very _well_!" Snape bellowed. "Potter- take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Whispering good bye to me, Harry quickly put his potions books away and swung his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door. The last hour of the lesson dragged by as I sat by myself at the table, working on my antidote. Seeing as Harry had left and was unable to be poisoned, Snape didn't carry out his threat of testing the antidotes on a member of the class, so we were free to leave after handing in our antidotes, and after Ron and I had found out when we had our detentions.

* * *

><p>I figured Harry would still be busy with the other Champions, so I decided to make my way to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione but, as luck would have it, I ran into Malfoy along the way.<p>

"Off to see the Mudblood, freak?" He taunted, both Gorillas now back by his side. The boils had gone from Gorilla number 2's face, unfortunately. Oh well, at least this means Hermione should be nearly done.

"That's getting kind of old now Malfoy, can't you think of something more original?" I ask, quickly losing patience. "Now if you and your two buffoons don't mind, I'm off to see my friend." I try to move past him, but Malfoy reaches out and grabs my wrist. Before I can shake him off, Ron, Dean and Seamus appear with their wands drawn pointing at Malfoy. Merlin, it's all kicking off today, isn't it? I nearly fall backwards when Malfoy releases my wrist and pushes me away from him but I stop myself just in time. I'm relieved when Malfoy leaves, sneering at me and telling Dumb and Dumber that they have better things to do than hang round with this "muggle loving filth" What a charmer.

"Are you okay Selena?" Dean asks me, lowering his wand now that Malfoy had gone. Nodding my head, I consider Ron before saying, "I was on my way to see Hermione, if you wanted to walk with me?" I half expect him to say no, but to my surprise, he agrees and the pair of us say good bye to Seamus and Dean. Maybe on the way to the Hospital Wing, I could talk some sense into him, or if all else fails, I think with a small smile, I could give Ron a good kick up the backside on Harry's behalf.


End file.
